<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>davesport by godofko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259612">davesport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofko/pseuds/godofko'>godofko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dayshift at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack is gay, M/M, dave is bi, davesport - Freeform, just two dudes in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofko/pseuds/godofko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dave n jack luv eachother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>light swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack lays on his bed, slightly flustered. This is the first time Dave and him spend a night together. They had just started dating a week ago, so it’s only reasonable for Jack to be a little tense. </p><p>“Sportsy, come a little closer. Come on, I won’t bite, ey?” Dave chuckles, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist, pulling him closer. “What? Are you embarassed?” Dave whispers as he nuzzles his face into Jack’s neck.</p><p>“F-fuck you, aubergine. No way in hell would I be flustered by you,” Jack tries to say boldly, although the stutter and blush on his face betrays him. Dave lets out an airy laugh, clearly not convinced. He softly kisses Jack’s neck, trying to embarass him even more. Jack smiles and turns around, looking at his boyfriend’s face. He closes his eyes and snuggles closer to him.</p><p>“Dave..”<br/>“Yeah, old sport?” </p><p>Jack sighs happily, relishing in his lover’s embrace. Before he lets sleep take over him, he utters a few words.</p><p>“I love you more than you can imagine.”</p><p>Now it was Dave’s turn to be flustered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>light swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack heard Dave sleepily murmur that he was going to take him to the most fun place in the world, he didn't think he was serious. But alas, here they are, standing in front of a ticket booth paying to eat bad (most likely poisoned) fair food and go on dumb rides. Jack sighs as Dave excitedly grins at him, already walking towards a stand.</p>
<p>"Seriously, Dave? Couldn't you have chosen a different place?" Jack looks around and furrows his eyebrows, scoffing at all the rides for couples. No way anyone seriously enjoys that stuff, right?</p>
<p>"Aw, but c'mon, sportsy! I've always wanted to go on one of those with you, and when no-one's lookin' you could ride somethin' else-" Dave was interrupted by Jack's hand flying up to cover his mouth. He grins at his red face and takes Jack's hand off. "Old sport, we almost never go on dates. Seriously, hon, I think we'd have fun!" Jack huffs and crosses his arms. "Fine. We'll go on one and I'll tell you if I like it or not. Don't even come up with some weird shit, aubergine!" </p>
<p>Jack immediately regretted his decision. </p>
<p>Dave took him by the hand to the ferris wheel, paying for the tickets and entering inhumanely fast. "What the hell, eggplant? You look like you've wanted to do this for fuckin' years.." Jack trails off at the end, actually quite flattered by the thought. Dave smiles softly and sits next to him, holding his hand. Jack's face goes pink from the contact but it leaves as quickly as it came. "Hon, ya' always get embarassed when I touch you. Are you uncomfortable?" Dave furrows his eyebrows. "N-no! No no no, I'm not uncomfortable by your stupid fuckin' hugs, I just- I just get surprised, that's all." Jack says in a hurry, not wanting Dave to stress over that. The purple man grins widely and nuzzles his face into Jack's hair. "I knew that, sportsy. I was just teasin' you," His voice is muffled by Jack's curls, but you could tell it had a playful tone to it. "Stupid purple fuck.. It's true, though. I hope you know I uh-" Jack coughs into his hand, trying to hide his blush and failing miserably. "I hope you know I love when you hold my hand or hug me.. Or kiss my neck, all the lovey dovey shit you do." </p>
<p>The ride reaches the top and Dave takes his head out of his hair, with the same shit-eating grin, although his cheeks are pink. </p>
<p>"Aw, old sport, you're sayin' ya love me?" "..Maybe I am."</p>
<p>They share a sweet kiss, relishing each other's presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>light swearing. also this is from my wattpad so thats why i updated fast lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave shuts the door behind him, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He sets his bag on the counter next to him, walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He had just come back from work, feeling more tired than usual. All he wants is to relax in the living room or watch a few movies, maybe with Old Sport. Ah, Old Sport. The thought of his curly-haired lover brings a smile to his face.</p><p> The two had first met at Dave's workplace, a coffee shop. Jack seemed to be in a rush, hurriedly running to the counter. Dave remembers seeing him in a disheveled state, sweat trickling down his face, slightly panting. He thought he was the most beautiful in the place. Before he could lose himself in the memory, he regains his senses and feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.</p><p>"Dave, you came home more quietly than usual. Someone give you a wedgie?" Jack harshly asked. Dave chuckled, amused by Jack's unconvincing attempt at hiding his concern. "'Ey, Sportsy. Nah, work was busy today." Dave shifted his position so he was facing Jack, holding him against his chest. "What's goin' on? You haven't cursed a single time since I got 'ere." He smirks, watching Jack's face get redder from suddenly being the one hugged. "Fucker. I just missed you.. only a little." Jack pulls away, grabbing a cup and pouring some water. He quickly downs it and walks toward the living room. "Come on, Dave. I'm tired." Dave walks behind him, picking up the remote and turning on their favorite movie. They sit down on the couch, intertwining their hands and cuddling up to each other. </p><p>"I love you." "I love you too, sportsy." </p><p>As Jack fell asleep on him, all Dave could think about was how lucky he was to be able to come home to this every day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. love letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi light swearing! umm this is inspired by the song sweet tangerine and dedicated to a certain dave kinnie im so sorry im gay :,] sorry for not posting recently btwww</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sat in his room, staring at the envelope in his hand with his name written on it. He had to admit, it was flattering, but who the hell would send him a letter? A love letter, nonetheless. Sighing, he ran his hand through his curly hair. Going through all the possible explanations in his head, he huffed frustrated and decided to just open it. What's the worst that can be in there, anyway?<br/>With newfound courage, he delicately opened the envelope, sliding the pink card out. He began reading the first line out loud, "To: Old Sport who owns my heart, smiley face..." He groans and immediately knows who this is from. Thinking it's some sort of prank by his purple friend, he continued reading it, albeit a little red from the possibility that it could not be a prank. "My sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me? I miss you, can't you see.." He clears his throat, getting increasingly flustered by the second. "Ah, fuck it, sportsy. You know I'm not that good at poems. Anyway, I'm in love with you. I can't tell you in person, because, well.. I don't think I'd handle rejection well. If for some reason you love me back, just give me a call. Kisses, Big Dick Davey."</p><p>To say that Jack was shocked was an absolute understatement. How the hell did this happen? The man he was completely smitten over (although would never admit), liked him back? What type of daydream world is this? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He has to call him, all he wants right now is to kiss him and be with him, even if it's embarassing to admit. The orange boy quickly got up, putting on some appropriate clothes and immediately calling Dave. He was heading over there, no matter what. He needed to see him. </p><p>Jack heard the groggy voice of Dave over the phone, "Wha- Old sport? Why are ya' callin' me at this hour..?"<br/>"I'm coming over, Dave. Leave the door open."<br/>"Wh-" He hung up, rushing on his bike, pedaling to the other's house. His mind was racing.<br/>In no time, Jack was already at Dave's house. He quickly drops his bike and runs to the door, knocking furiously. A couple thumps can be heard, and soon enough a disheveled Dave is right in front of him. "What is it, sportsy?" He chuckles, "If you wanted me so bad, you could've just said so." Jack clenches his fists, staring at the other with a red face.</p><p>Suddenly, he leaps forward, cupping Dave's face and looking into his eyes. Dave's breath hitches.</p><p>"I love you too, purple bastard."</p><p>He immediately kisses him, the other quickly kissing back. They share a sweet, long kiss as they feel eachother's embrace. Soon enough they pull away from the kiss, but Jack resorts to hugging Dave and just standing there. The purple man laughs, wrapping an arm around his new lover's waist. They stay in that position, just relishing eachother's scent. Maybe love stories do come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>